


What Are We?

by Midnight_Goldstone



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Goldstone/pseuds/Midnight_Goldstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been dating Michael for two years now and they have been the best years of your life. But recently you've noticed that you two aren't as intimate as you used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We?

Life had never been as good as the years you had spent with Michael Fassbender as your boyfriend. There had been rough patches; like getting used to the press and the constant criticism of what you wore and how you looked compared to his previous girlfriends and basically any woman he starred in a film with. But you had gotten past everything together and things couldn't be more perfect. You were just a high school teacher for English and History but you two had met at a pub where you had been marking a mountain of assignments and he had asked you about them, curious. From there you two had hit it off and became fast friends until you both realised your intense attraction to the other and decided to take the extra step. 

You two had always had intense and regular sex lives but in the last month you had noticed that it had drastically subsided to once every two weeks until it petered out to nothing. You knew that he had a lot on his plate with his upcoming film and your own work was becoming increasingly stressful with the sheer amount of things you had to mark for both of your subjects, due to graduation nearing. It didn't bother you so much because you needed your head not filled with erotic thoughts of the previous night's session. But when Michael's work became less demanding and it was more about perfecting scenes and you were on your summer holidays the rut continued. Every time you tried to deepen the kiss or move your hand to his crotch he'd pull away with some excuse. It was hurtful because even though you both expressed your love in many ways, sex was the most prominent and meaningful. 

Your eating and sleeping patterns were affected and you started to feel your anxiety rear its ugly head. Most days you could deal with it because you had Michael's constant love and support but now that he was distant in the bedroom he was distant everywhere. You hardly ever spoke to him like you used to, your movie nights became few and far between and when you did speak his tone would be clipped and not at all the tender sound it used to be. When he came home late you would cry yourself to sleep and hope that you'd wake up in his arms but every morning he would be on the far side of the bed. 

Until one Saturday morning when you both had nothing on that day, you woke with his arm slung over the dip in your waist and his hard length gently and rhythmically pressing into your ass. You moaned, the contact alone made you wet after months of abstinence, and you began to rub back against his moving hips. You turned over to face him and kissed him awake, sliding your hand down into his boxers and grabbing his cock in your hand as if it were the most precious treasure in the world. He began to stir and when he realised what was happening he wrenched himself away in what you could only describe as disgust and with an exasperated, "I'm not in the mood." 

"Your cock says differently, Michael," you retorted, standing up and crossing your arms. 

"Please, I don't want to fight," he said, looking away. 

"That's the problem! You don't seem to want anything to do with me any more! At least if we fought I would know that you still cared!" Angry tears filled your eyes and you hated your body's reaction to frustration. 

Michael just shook his head and walked into the living room. You sat on the bed deflated and let the tears fall, everything had been so perfect and you couldn't think of anything you had done. 

 _Maybe it's him that has done something._ You couldn't think of any other explanation than he was cheating on you and he couldn't break it off because of your history and he didn't want to feel guilty. No wonder he wasn't into the sex if he was getting it somewhere else. 

This realisation brought on fresh tears and you headed to the walk-in wardrobe and grabbed your big suitcase before throwing everything of yours in the room into it. You could come back for your other nicknacks in the living room another day but for now this was enough. You quickly got dressed into a black maxi skirt, plain white singlet and threw your denim jacket on top then you grabbed your phone and emptied the bathroom of your toiletries before you walked out of the room suitcase in tow. 

Michael was sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper and your heart clenched at the familiar scene, usually you'd be in the kitchen making breakfast and he would constantly look up and smile at you, as if he knew all of your secrets. The hurtful thing was that he did know them, he knew every horrible and wonderful detail about you and you knew the same of him. Everything you had had been put into this relationship and he had just pissed all over it. 

He heard you walking and looked up curiously, his brow furrowed in the same way it had been when he had asked what all those papers were in the pub. His eyes flickered down and quickly widened when he saw the suitcase next to you. " Y/N?" 

You sniffled and tried to staunch your tears but failed, "I can't do this any more, Michael. I don't know what I did to make you stop loving me but I wish I could change it. You barely look at me any more and at first it was okay, you were stressed from work and I got that but now it's just awful to be in this house knowing that the only other person in it cannot stand to touch me. I don't know if there's anyone else but I'll make it easier for the both of us and just go." 

Michael stood up and rushed towards you, his hands cupped your cheeks and his thumbs brushed your tears away but the gesture made more tears flow. That was the first time he had intentionally touched you in about two months. "Y/N, please, please don't leave me. I know I've been a horrible person for the past couple of months but I swear it's not because I don't love you any more and it's not because I've found someone else." 

"Then what? Am I just not appealing to you now? I know I don't look like any of the women that you work with but that never bothered you before. If you were going to lose interest in me why approach me in the pub at all? Why go to all this trouble, build something great with me then just break my heart. I'm not some desperate person that needs sex all the time to determine her worth but I do need to feel wanted." 

"Oh my darling, my sweet girl, you could never be unappealing to me, you're so beautiful and those women look the way they do because of enhancement, surgery and professional lighting. Up close, they couldn't hold a candle to you. You're so precious to me and I will always want you I've just been in this weird place for my role in this film... My head has just been consumed by this melancholy character that can't find joy in anything and I've been bringing that attitude home with me. It's even harder to know that it was based on a true story because I cannot imagine anyone being so unhappy with their lot in life when I've had it so good with you. But I've fucked that up now. Please, baby, please forgive me, I promise it'll get better, I'll be better. Just please don't leave me, I couldn't possibly bear it." 

"Promise?"

"Promise. Oh darling, I'll make it up to you. I will my darling girl." 

He kissed you softly and tenderly and your knees buckled from the relief of him touching you this way in so long. He held you though and picked you up, your legs immediately encircling his hips before he carried you to the bedroom, kissing your neck and murmuring how much he loved you in your ear. He gently placed you on the floor and began undressing you, pulling off your shirt, your bra before kneeling before you and pulling gently at the waistband of your skirt. When you were in nothing but your panties he hugged your thighs and buried his face in them, much like a shy child would to their mother. You felt wetness and realised he was weeping. You knelt down in front of him and cradled his face and kiss his tears before kissing his forehead, then his fluttering eyelids and finally his trembling lips, once, twice, three times. "I love you, Michael," you whispered firmly against his ear. 

You felt him shake his head and choke out, "I don't deserve your love." 

"Damn it, Michael. You do if I say you do," you growled, biting his ear lobe and smirking at his gasp. You did it again then continued nibbling on it, bringing your hand down to his crotch, still only covered by his boxers and began rubbing sensually. He bucked and moaned and you said in his ear,"You're mine and I'm going to make sure you never forget that." 

You heard his breath hitch and you quickly stripped your panties off before pushing him so that his back was leaning against the bed and you straddled his thighs. You pulled his boxers off and you desperately took his length into your mouth, he groaned loudly and pushed up slightly, brushing the back of your throat. You suckled on the head and moved your lips up and down his hot thick cock before pulling off and nuzzling at his balls. Delicately licking them and pulling them into your mouth one at a time, meanwhile Michael was whining above you and kept batting at your head like a kitten. You finally pull away and position yourself above his lap, taking his cock in one hand you guide it to your dripping core and slowly lowered yourself onto him. You both moaned when the head of his cock breached your entrance, it had been so long that you had become extremely tight and you could both notice the difference. When you were fully seated you rested your hands on his shoulders and slowly rocked back and forth with him inside you. 

Michael rested his hands on your hips and guided your movements, "God, baby, you feel so good. Fuck, I love you so much," he moaned. 

You leaned forward and bit at his neck, then smoothing the bite over with your tongue and suckling gently. He groaned and bucked his hips, burying himself deeper and you screamed, "Ugh! Again, Michael please!" 

He did so and you started bouncing on his cock, snapping your hips in sharp, fast movements. You felt him touch every inch of you inside and you loved feeling the fullness of him. He hands moved to cup your breasts and you moaned louder when his fingers gently pulled and pinched at your hard nipples. 

He pulled you towards him until your chests were pressed together and his arms were around you, you felt so safe and protected in his arms. You grinded on his cock and he kept bucking up into you. You felt the familiar feeling of nearing your orgasm and you sped up, hearing him moan in your ear and the sloppiness of his thrusts you knew he was close as well. 

"Come on, baby, come inside me. Make me feel it all messy inside me," you panted in his ear, nibbling at the lobe. 

"Ughh fuck, darling. Yeah? You want me to come inside you, my sweet girl?" he moaned into your neck, biting and sucking where his breath hit. You nodded and doubled your efforts, speeding up and squeezing your walls around his cock, he groaned loudly, shouting your name before clamping down on your neck and releasing his seed inside you. 

Seeing him come undone and the feel of his bite unhinged you and you followed after him as the last few spurts of his come filled you up. You collapsed in his arms and you both rested there, kissing each other and murmuring sweet nothings in each other's ears. Everything was perfect once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be ever so grateful if you could please check out my first attempt at personal blogging. I will be posting excerpts from my diaries, a collection of my thoughts on anxiety, life and my earliest sexual experiences. They're funny, subjectively well-written and a hundred percent experienced by me! You would be doing me such an honour if you could please read it! Thanks to everyone who have been reading all of the stories I've posted on here, if you'd like a change of pace and something non-fiction then please have a look at my own sexual experiences. You'll get a laugh of of it, I promise! https://plantscatsandstories.wordpress.com/2017/03/16/first-blog-post/


End file.
